Juego de reyes
by TheUnicornGay
Summary: Iba a pasar fin de año solo, sin nadie. Pero, ya que él se interpuso en sus planes, ahora se iba a divertir.


Afaslfjkas~ *se siente... rara(?)* esta es la primera vez que publico algo de K aquí, me da vergüenza(?).

No pensaba subirlo. Pero dije que si no lo subía hoy, no tenía caso que lo hiciera hasta el año que viene y... LOL.

Lo pongo en K+ porque... hay cosas que dan a entender que esto acaba en... algo(?).

No sé que decir, exactamente~ Sólo que K no me pertenece.

* * *

31 de diciembre. Fin de año. Y HOMRA solía pasar esta fecha en familia todos los años, con más miembros, menos… según se añadían.  
Pero, sinceramente, Mikoto prefería pasar el fin de año solo. O, al menos eso fue lo que le repitió su yo interior todos estos días, ‹‹este fin de año, lo pasarás solo››.  
Suspiró cansino mientras su cuello se arqueaba levemente hacia delante, pisando fuerte por un segundo e incorporándose después para mirar el cielo. Realmente, el cielo nocturno le hacía sentirse más… tranquilo. Le parecía casi hermoso.  
Ciertamente, perfecto para pasar la noche solo. Había ignorado totalmente los gritos de todos, y tuvo que hacer lo mismo con la expresión de Anna en el momento que cruzó la puerta.  
Por eso, porque tenía la idea de pasear solo toda la noche y, a dos horas de empezar el año volver, esperando que todos estuvieran dormidos, cuando vio a Munakata Reisi a su lado algo dentro de él se fue al carajo.  
Le miró de reojo con notoria desgana, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Pidiendo desde lo más hondo de su ser que Munakata no le viera, mas no se movió ni un paso, tan sólo dejó de observarle.  
Pero, para su gran suerte, le vio. Demostró la misma alegría al verle como la anterior que el Rey Rojo había dado a entender anteriormente, o sea: ninguna. Sonrió de lado, casi divertido. Pero, ¿Por qué demonios debía encontrarse con él justo el último día del año?  
— Suoh… — Murmuró, volviéndose lentamente hacia él y acomodándose las gafas. —¿Cómo qué no estás con tus... seguidores?  
El otro tomó aire, devolviendo el gesto de girarse hacía el azul y mirándole sin mucho interés, casi mirando a la nada.  
— ¿No puedo dar un paseo sin estar acompañado, Munakata?  
— Oh… sí, sí que puedes. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que es una fecha especial y se pasa en familia, pensé que todos los problemáticos pasaríais la noche juntos. — Dijo con tranquilidad, acercándose unos pasos al contrario.  
— Supongo que este año lo quería pasar solo, ¿Algún problema con eso? — Inquirió. — ¿Acaso quieres hacerme compañía? — Una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, siendo medianamente escondida por los pelos de la capucha de su chaqueta.  
El líder de SCEPTER 4 no se sorprendió por lo último dicho. Es más, hizo que en su rostro naciera una pequeña sonrisa divertida, más expresiva que la de Mikoto por mucho.  
— ¿Hacerte compañía en la última noche del año? — Se acercó más, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él y soltar una pequeña risa. — Realmente, tengo más cosas que hacer, Suoh.  
No se inmutó siquiera al atrevido acercamiento del otro, teniendo en mente que era Munakata y ya se había acercado a él de esa forma más veces. Pero, estando en la vía pública eso podía verse… ¿Extraño?  
— Pues no lo parece, si estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí, conmigo. — Rió, dejando que su aliento se colara directo en la boca entre abierta del otro. — ¿No deberías estar ocupándote de eso qué te quita tanto tiempo, incluso en fin de año?  
Se separó un poco y, dando unos pasos para atrás, Munakata se recostó en una pared cercana, sacando un cigarro y poniéndoselo entre los labios. Miró a su desgraciado acompañante sin muchas ganas, vagamente.  
El líder de HOMRA le siguió, encendiendo el cigarro del contrario con solo abrir la palma de la mano, quitándose el suyo de los labios para soltar el humo. Se quedó a unos pasos de Munakata, justo enfrente de él, esperando una respuesta.  
— Realmente… sí, no debería estar aquí. Pero como líder de SCEPTER 4, y dado que Fushimi-kun se ha puesto enfermo, debo ir a comprar medicina.  
— Hm… — Dijo sin mucho interés, como un "ya veo". — Entonces, más vale que le compres algo rápido o se pondrá peor, ¿No, Munakata?  
Negó con la cabeza, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa divertida u orgullosa en sus labios.  
— Verás, Suoh, a diferencia de HOMRA, SCEPTER 4 se preocupa por la salud de sus compañeros y por eso, Awashima ya se estará ocupando de las medicinas de Fushimi-kun.  
— Y… ¿Cómo sabes qué HOMRA no se preocupa por sus compañeros? — Preguntó alzando levemente el rostro, mientras volvía a poner el cigarro entre sus labios. — Quizás no nos tienes tan vigilados, Munaka-  
Se calló. Sintió un leve golpe en el brazo que provocó que cayera directo al suelo, junto al cigarro que tenía en los labios, que ya había viajado al asfalto. O, al menos, esa era la trayectoria sin la intervención de Munakata y sus brazos, intentando agarrarle para que no se diera el golpe contra el asfalto. Ambos acabaron en el suelo sin intervenciones, con Munakata encima de Mikoto, con sus labios a muy poca distancia de los contrarios.  
El rojo torció los labios en una sonrisa, sin molestarse por la cercanía del otro ni por el molesto calor que desprendía su cuerpo y su uniforme. Pero, para tenerlo así, prefería que estuviera desnudo.  
Esperó a que Munakata se levantara si es que quería o pensaba hacerlo, ya que estando él abajo poco podía hacer sin empujar al azul.  
Y así lo hizo, el de azul se levantó sin pensarlo mucho y cogió de la chaqueta al contrario, levantándole por la fuerza y, cuando estuviera de pie, arrastrarle hasta un callejón lo suficientemente grande para ambos.  
— ¿Qué haces, Munakata? — Soltó una pequeña risa, viendo como el otro dirigía su vista a todos lados en espera de que no hubiera nadie. — En el fondo, será verdad que no tienes nada que hace-  
Se calló de nuevo, en el fondo y aunque posiblemente se notara, esto le estaba cabreando un tanto. Pero la razón de que se callara ahora era porque sus labios estaban ocupados… con los de Munakata, que la había besado pillándole desprevenido. Arqueó una ceja, pero no tardó demasiado en corresponder sin darse cuenta, jugando con la lengua del contrario a su antojo y tomando el control del asunto.  
Todo esto consistía en dejarse llevar. ¿Sentir algo? Sería realmente problemático para ambos si alguien se enteraba. Y, en todo caso, o enterrarían muy dentro. Porque lo de ahora era un juego. Un juego de reyes, de saber quién era el mejor incluso besando o tocando al contrario.  
Porque eran enemigos. Pero, aún así, con la excusa de que era una fecha importante, se daban el lujo de dejar esa idea de lado y centrarse en ellos mismos. De acariciar la espalda o el pecho del otro sin importar nada. De deshacerse de las incómodas ropas que en ese momento no servían para nada y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.  
¿Excusas? Ya tendrían tiempo para pensar en una cuando de verdad vinieran los problemas.


End file.
